Si estuvieras aquí
by A Bloody Rainbow
Summary: "(...) "ya sabes, daría lo que fuera porque estuvieras aquí, ahora, conmigo". "¿Sí?" dijo Yuuri, invitándolo a seguir "¿qué harías si estuviera ahí?". Víctor sabía que el modo Eros había sido activado, debía actuar conforme a la situación". Día 2. Sexo telefónico (intenté hacer el Body swap, pero definitivamente no funcionó). Pareja: Victuuri [VictorxYuuri] [Yuri on Ice!]


¡Segundo día del kinktober y no me he muerto!  
No tengo excusas para esto.

* * *

"Con este ya van dos meses" se escuchó la voz de Víctor por el teléfono, Yuuri lo sabía perfectamente, pero que lo planteara en cuestión de tiempo hacía que pareciera incluso más. "¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que vengas?" preguntó en tono de berrinche.

Yuuri sonrió un poco, "otro mes, mientras todo se soluciona por acá".

Un suspiro largo sonó desde el otro lado del teléfono. "¿Cómo sigue tu mamá?" preguntó Víctor. Yuuri había regresado a Japón por una temporada para ayudar con el hasetsu, ya que su mamá había enfermado hace un par de meses por mostrar indicios de la llamada "karoshi", trastorno debido al exceso de trabajo que le trajo el aumento de turismo en las aguas termales por la reciente fama que le trajo su hijo al lugar.

"Ya está mejor, pero si sigo así me temo que yo también voy a enfermar" dijo Yuuri, acostándose al fin en su cama después de un día intenso de trabajo. El corazón del ruso se partía cada que escuchaba a su novio caer cansado cuando le llamaba por teléfono.

"Yuuri, deberías descansar más, tomártelo con calma…" decía Víctor, como todos los días. Dentro de pronto empezaría a darle una y mil reprimendas sobre cómo su salud era lo más importante y demás.

"Te extraño" lo interrumpió el japonés para cambiar de tema. Víctor guardó silencio por un segundo, luego se escuchó un largo suspiro "mucho".

"Yo también, no sabes cuánto".

Yuuri sonrió al oírlo decir eso "¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no me lo dices?" preguntó, acomodándose sobre su cama. Escuchó a Víctor tragar saliva.

"Bueno" soltó una risa floja, tímido de repente "ya sabes, daría lo que fuera porque estuvieras aquí, ahora, conmigo".

"¿Sí?" dijo Yuuri, invitándolo a seguir "¿qué harías si estuviera ahí?".

Víctor sabía que el modo Eros había sido activado, debía actuar conforme a la situación. "Si estuvieras aquí…" se tomó una pausa, mientras al otro lado de la línea, en San Petersburgo, Víctor se dirigía a su habitación para estar más cómodo. "No pararía de besarte y acariciarte" dijo al fin "ha pasado tanto tiempo".

"Demasiado" estuvo de acuerdo con él. "¿Me besarías mucho?".

"No pararía de hacerlo" dijo Víctor, siendo sincero.

Yuuri levantó una ceja, complacido por su respuesta. "¿Dónde?".

Víctor decidió avanzar más ese juego que tenían. "Tendría que mostrártelo".

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un "espera un segundo". El japonés terminó la llamada y empezó una videoconferencia con su novio. "Hola" dijo cuando Víctor contestó, él estaba tendido entre las blancas sábanas y el cuarto estaba casi en penumbras, de no ser por la pequeña lámpara de noche que iluminaba aquella noche de invierno rusa.

"Hola" contesta Víctor, con una sonrisa, viendo cómo Yuuri estaba tendido en su cama, con la amarilla aura de su habitación en Yu-topia. "¿Cómo estás?".

Yuuri le dedicó una sonrisa tierna "Creo que ya pasamos por esa parte, Víctor".

El ruso se llevó la mano izquierda a la cara, para intentar contener una risa, "Oh, entonces, ¿en qué nos quedamos?" dijo sugerente.

Katsuki se quitó los lentes y los dejó al lado de su cama mientras decía "Bueno, ibas a decirme dónde me besarías".

"Oh" respondió. "Bueno, ya sabes, aquí" señaló Víctor sus labios, "luego aquí", dijo señalando su frente, "y después…" pasó su mano por su cuello.

"Después…".

"Después tendría que hacer algo más que simplemente besarte" dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"¿Como qué?" preguntó Yuuri, llevándose su dedo índice derecho a los labios para jugar con estos, sabía que Víctor amaba eso.

Al verlo jugar con sus labios, Víctor decidió que no sería el único en dar indicaciones, "¿Por qué no me dices de qué tanto te acuerdas…" empezó a jugar con el botón del cuello de su camisa "… cariño?".

Yuuri sintió una corriente atravesarlo cuando escuchó el apodo. "Bueno, recuerdo esto…" llevó la mano que tenía en su boca hasta su pectoral más cercano y comenzó a jugar con su pezón sobre la tela, "mi parte favorita" y dio un tirón leve al diminuto bulto que se levantaba sobre su camisa. A Víctor le costó respirar por unos segundos ante tal escena, Yuuri al saber el efecto que tenía sobre su entrenador pasó su mano de camino a su cuello, deteniéndose sobre su hombro izquierdo "¡Ohhh! ¡Cómo quisiera que pudieras darme un masaje aquí!, me duele mucho por la tensión".

Víctor dijo con voz profunda "amaría poder hacerlo", de verdad que lo haría. Se decidió a continuar y comenzó a desabotonar su propia camisa con la mano libre, asegurándose de que se viera por la cámara del celular lo que él quería enfocar, "Oh, también recuerdo cuando te hago esto" dijo mientras palpaba sobre la tela de su pantalón, justo sobre su creciente erección.

El japonés se sintió extremadamente sediento, y se sintió idiota al no haber llevado un poco de agua con él, hubiera sido divertido. "¿Cómo?" preguntó para incitarlo a hacer más que acariciar la tela.

Víctor sonrió y Yuuri no pudo verlo, pues la cámara ya no enfocaba su cara. "Así" dijo mientras con su dedo índice trazaba círculos por lo que debería ser la punta, "¿o era así?" ahora su dedo seguía el contorno completo de su pene, un pequeño "Ohhh" escapó de sus labios.

Yuuri no se esperaba eso, "No, es más bien así", dicho eso metió su mano libre bajo su pantalón de dormir y tomó entre sus dedos la punta de su miembro, se aseguró de grabarlo bien. "Por cierto, también amo cuando te hago esto" dijo mientras comenzaba a bajar sus dedos hasta sus testículos, jugando un poco con ellos, soltó un pequeño gemido que fue totalmente audible para el ruso, "¿Era así, coach?".

"Muéstrame" dijo, ahora siendo él quien liberaba su erección y acercaba su celular a su cara, para ver bien que es lo que estaba haciendo su pareja. Yuuri lo tomó como incentivo para seguir su camino hasta su entrada, deteniéndose un poco para bajar bien sus pantalones y su ropa interior. "Sigue por favor, no te atrevas a parar" ordenó Víctor, le dio un apretón leve a su erección.

"Alguien está ansioso" se burló Yuuri, pero aun así prosiguió con lo suyo, pasando dos de sus dedos sobre el lugar favorito de Víctor; se sentó un poco y alejó la cámara para poder enfocar su desnudez y su cara a la vez. Víctor al otro lado de la videollamada estaba mirando atento a lo que hacía Yuuri, casi sin moverse. "Tú tampoco te detengas, Víctor" dijo haciendo énfasis en las vocales de su nombre y alargándolas a modo de gimoteo, "Demuéstrame cómo lo haces conmigo". Víctor hizo lo mismo que Yuuri y recargó su celular sobre una almohada lo más lejos posible para que él también pudiera verlo; con sus dos manos libres ahora se dispuso a jugar con sus pezones con una mano, como Yuuri lo había hecho; con la otra atendió a su miembro. A Yuuri le gustó el cambio de perspectiva "Eso es, justo así", Víctor sonrió.

El ruso intensificó sus toques, queriendo llevarse al límite para que su pareja hiciera lo mismo "Yuuri" gimoteó después de unos minutos de relativo silencio, donde ambos sólo emitían gemidos de gusto.

"Víctor" lo imitó, metiendo poco a poco dos dedos en su entrada y acariciando su pene lo mejor que podía, ya hacía unos instantes había tocado su punto de placer, y se disponía a encontrarlo de nuevo "Víctor, te necesito".

"Mete tus dedos un poco más y curvéalos hacia adelante" Yuuri lo hizo y le contestó con un gemido profundo, "eso es, ahí, amor". No dejó de abusar de ese punto que Víctor le ayudó a encontrar hasta que estaba al borde.

"Tócate Víctor, estoy contigo" le dijo para incitarlo también, ya ni siquiera viéndolo, pues no podía enfocarse en nada más que en el placer que estaba sintiendo al tocarse y saberse observado por el hombre al que ama.

"¡Ahhh!" gimió Víctor, derramando su esperma entre sus dedos, terminando al fin. Yuuri no tardó mucho en hacer lo mismo. Ambos se quedaron quietos unos segundos, respirando profundamente, recuperándose para poder darse la cara de nuevo.

Víctor fue el primero en tomar el celular y volver a enfocar su cara. Esperó a que Yuuri hiciera lo mismo. "Ojalá estuvieras aquí" le dijo una vez más, viéndolo a los ojos.

"Sólo un mes" le recordó Yuuri, con la frente perlada en sudor y una sonrisa tierna en sus labios.

"Sólo un mes" repitió Víctor mientras se perdía en la bella escena que le brindaba la tecnología, aunque estuvieran a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Contaría uno por uno los días.

* * *

No sabes cuánto me costó escribir esto... como lo dije antes, esto iba a ser basado en el prompt del body swap, pero cuando le quise meter fantasía no funcionó y terminó siendo esto.  
Nunca había escrito algo así de hard (y heme aquí en el kinktober XD), así que espero que no haya sido un rotundo fracaso.  
En fin, espero que te gustara, nos vemos en otro día de este bellísimo mes (si es que no me muero primero).


End file.
